sanctionition
by Delia Doom
Summary: in the year 2031 koyle winchester will inherit the fate that his father so recently carried, he writes his story as he moves closer and closer to the end of his destiny and the ever looming prescence of lucifur, the devil it is prophesized he will kill.
1. Chapter 1

preludin

We've been fighting for such a long time, and so very much has been lost, for many of us this is the only life we have known, today is the day that the fate of the world was passed to me, my father was killed, his burden is now mine, fearing that my life may become shorter and infinitely more dangerous I will write my story, no bullshit no lies, just the truth, the truth of my world, the horror that is earth, but the beauty that still remains, hidden away in places, like where I am now, sanctionition houses, but I'll get to that.

So I'll start from the beginning, my name, first of all, is koyle, my mother chose it for me, it means leader in battle, my mother was an angel, her name was Anna, yes, was, she's dead now. I was conceived in 2009, gosh how long ago that seems, when I was barely 3 months old she was taken by the heavenly order (I say that with disgust) to be trialed for treason against a non-existent god, her crime; she cut out her grace and fell to earth to become human, you may ask how I know this, well, being half angel my mother could talk to me via a link in my mind, she showed me what was, what is and what will surely be, on the 27th day of her trail Lucifer was raised, the whore of Babylon and the beguiled anti-Christ had done their job, often in my life I have been teased for being the nephew of the anti-Christ, but even though I have never met him, since he died maybe a week after that, I know what he was really like. The gospel doesn't talk of his beguiling, in later years I asked the prophet about that, he confided to me that he didn't want to make him seem unsympathetic so he left out all the parts with the blood, and all the things that he and the whore did when my father wasn't around, but I've seen it, everything, I've even felt it, but back to my mother, as prophesized by the false prophet Matthew, after 1000 years of Christ's rule, humanity would be put to the ultimate test, by the loosing of Satan, and a rain of fire coming from the heavens, so that's what was done, the fire, the loosing, so many lives were lost that night, demons erupted from hell, a lot faster than the angels could ever have predicted, every soldier was called to fight, including my mother, problem was, they were outnumbered, ten to one.

In the background of all this were the hunters ( a group of men and women, long extinct, that protected the world from supernatural forces, I am proud to say that my father was one, even the anti-Christ was), Lucifer had known what a threat they would be, he knew the knowledge that they possessed, and set about having them exterminated, many of them had died before they realized that they weren't going to survive this war, pooling all their knowledge they set up safe houses all over the world, places that were completely proofed against evil, these were called sanctionition houses.

After the holy fire had passed most people took refuge in these houses, I live a sanctionition house in Mississippi, it was the home of the last hunter, he was already old when I was just a toddler, but he trained me with all he knew, me and the rest of the children, the next generation, the ones that don't know what green grass looks like, or what cities sound like when they are populated with people, he died last year.

The battle for earth rages on, sad to say, the angels are losing, and today we lost what we thought was the last hope earth had, my father(that incidentally I've never met, and doesn't know I exist), dean Winchester, he died in battle, and we thought it was over, until chuck had another dream, the first one in weeks he said, he dreamt of me, dreamt that I would fight Lucifer and reclaim earth, our hope hadn't been lost, it had been passed to me, a responsibility I neither wanted, or needed, but I think it was meant to be, from birth I have been building to this, this great destiny, I have never been anything but koyle, but now I shall wear the name of Winchester with pride, this was my fate. The year is 2031, I am 22.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The desecrated buildings whipped past me, I could feel the engine of my old Yamaha virago vibrating the hole bike, it was always eerie when I patrolled by myself, there was so much silence surrounding me that I wasn't sure what to do with it, I was one lone mouse in the middle of the field, while the birds circled over me hungrily, thinking that I glanced upward at the sky that was teeming with supernatural clouds, but I wasn't worried, they wouldn't dare attack me, the amount of protection I had surrounding would be enough to keep them away, not to mention that they physically couldn't posses me, like most people I know I have the sigil on my chest to ward of possession. The point of these routine patrols is to find any stragglers and bring them to the sanctionition, and get rid of anything evil that we may find lurking in the back alleys of this almost deserted city.

My bike was fast, it had had many upgrades since I found it, we have a real electronic wiz staying with us, Evan, he rigged the hole house (which is actually an old fallout shelter) with electricity and running water, which is a mean feet considering it's about 12ft under solid concrete, but I will never stop thanking him, it's incredible to be able to actually have a shower, a real shower! It's a marvel we're all still getting used to, anyway, even had installed a hole load of new things on my bike, things I probably didn't need, but he felt that I did, considering how old the bike is, older than me, a lot older, it was running extremely well. I twisted around corners, pushing the limits, the speedometer crept past 80 as a rounded another corner.

I didn't see it until it was too late, a piece of rope lying across the potholed and neglected road, it pulled taught in front of me and before I knew it I was flying through the air, that was the fun part, like I was a bird, soaring over the blacktop, the not so fun part was when I landed, falling heavily on my right side, I saw my bike fly past me and skid to a stop, narrowly missing my head, I had had the wind knocked out of my body, but I knew I had to move, with some difficulty I pulled myself to my feet, and yanked my semi automatic around from where it hung on my back, attached to a strap that was hooked around my chest, for easy maneuvering. I blinked through the blinding pain in my side to the figure standing before me, who had just emerged from behind a rundown car, it looked as though it had been burnt out in the fires, she had obviously used it as a pulley for the rope, she was wearing scuffed black jeans, army boots, a brown leather jacket that looked like it was too small, or maybe it was supposed to be like that, her long midnight black hair fell over her shoulder, and she had bright inquisitive green eyes, not black, but that didn't mean she wasn't a demon,

"Who are you?" I exclaimed, then I thought for a second, if she was a demon she could lie, one way to be sure,

"christo" I said strongly, even though I knew there was no god and that there hadn't been for quite a while, It still worked on brainless dumbass sons of bitches, when she didn't filch or even move I relaxed slightly, clasping my side to relive some pain, it was slowly passing though, I would be fine, I kept the barrel pointing towards her though, that's when I noticed that she had cracked a smile,

"Who are you?" she asked me in a playful tone,

"koyle" I answered out of habit, I hadn't quite gotten used to my new title yet, I could tell she wasn't a demon, but there were measures that had to be taken, releasing my side a grabbed my battered flask of holy water from the inside of my jacket, where it had been tucked neatly into my pocket, and handed to her,

"have a swig" I prompted, sighing she did, no steam, no burning, in that aspect she was clean, I took it back and slipped it back into my jacket, next was the silver knife, the one every person in the sanctionition dreaded but it had become regular routine, the person would take the knife and cut themselves on the back of their right hand, not deeply, but after you did it a couple of times it really started to twinge, I now have a permanent cut on the back of my hand, but this girl, I saw, did not, I glanced down her left arm, she didn't have the sanctionition band, could it be that she wasn't santionition, that she'd never even been in a sanctionition house, if she hadn't she would have no idea what to do with the silver knife, that was strictly sanctionition procedure. But before I could even take it out she had produced a flask of her own,

"have a swig' she said, mimicking my own voice, but with a much more girly effect, trying to be serious, and mostly trying not to copy her smug sigh I took It and drank screwing the lid back into place and handing it back to her, payback time, silver knife, I whipped it from the pocket of my jeans, she took a step back, obviously not certain on what I was doing,

"here, you just, cut your hand" I ran the blade across my already sore cut then wiped it clean and handed to her, my hand was now throbbing painfully, this was a bad day, but I guess it hadn't been my worst, I watched as she cut, drawing slightly more blood then me, she winced almost invisibly, but I still caught it, then handed it back, the tension was released, neither of us were demons, we could relax. She smiled at me,

"sorry about the rope, couldn't take a chance, you coulda' been something coming to kill me" I nodded, I probably would have done the same thing, she added,

"How come you were on a motorbike, I could hear you coming a mile away"

"It's the preferred form of transport for the santionition scouts, there quick, there small, easy to maneuver" her face lit up,

"You're sanctionition?!" I saw her eyes rake down my arm, falling upon the patch and resting there like she was day dreaming, I moved my head slightly to catch her eyes again, but when she looked up her face was weary, she looked deathly tired,

"yeah, I'm sanctionition" I said, this girl did not look well, what happened, two seconds ago she was alert, on top of her game,

"I have been looking for you for 6 weeks" shit that's a while,

"Well you found us, how long have you been walking?" I looked around for a vehicle, just to make sure, but I definitely couldn't see one,

"About two weeks" I noticed the bags under her eyes for the first time; she looked like she'd been punched in both eyes repetitively,

"how long since you've slept" I urged, I could hear the concern in my voice, even though I hadn't meant it to be there, there was just something about this girl, I couldn't put my finger on it yet, and I was usually so good at picking people, she gave a weary laugh and shrugged,

"About nine days" I could tell she knew the next question before it even left my lips,

"How long since you've eaten" I raised my eyebrows, the pain in my side had almost dispersed and I slung my riffle back around so it hung across my back,

"about the same amount of time that I've been walking, I got jumped on the border, I ditched my car along with any food or supplies that I had" yeah I could tell, she looked extremely malnourished , I wonder why I didn't notice it before, maybe I was too busy with my own pain,

"okay, let's get you back to the house" I said as I retrieved my poor motorbike, it didn't look to badly damaged, a few scratches, that were lost in the maze of all the other scratches, I steered towards her, and picked up on her limp as she walked to meet me,

"Are you hurt?" I inquired,

"yeah, I got a nasty cut on my thigh and my arm" she held up her right arm as proof, displaying, what was clearly a deep gash that was quickly on its way to infection, I dreaded what we'd find when we took her pants of, she was luck she hadn't gotten septicaemia yet,

"Come on, I'll get you somewhere safe" I swung my leg over the bike and kicked her into life, once she was safely on the back I started off down the road.

We were about half way there when I felt her start to slump on the back, when she didn't straiten back up I pulled over, worried that she would fall off the side, I was right, just as I'd stopped she slipped, luckily I caught her, but she couldn't ride on the back anymore. Half carrying her, I sat her on the bike in front of me, so I was cradling her in my arms, she couldn't fall now, I know what it's like when you've been running on empty for weeks, and the only thing that keeps you going is the fact that you're feet are used to the motion, once you take that away, you just collapse,

"What's your name" I whispered, I barely heard her croak,

"Ella" over the roar of the engine.

Once we arrived at the bomb shelter she had completely bummed out, she was gone, I scooped her into my arms and bashed on the big metal door with my foot, she may have only been I tiny thing, but she was heavy. The slit opened and I could see a pair of familiar blue eyes staring at me,

"Will, open up!" I heard the huge door creak on its hinges as it swung open,

"whatya' got there" will inquired, there would be time to explain later, but now I had to get her cleaned up,

"I gotta' get her to Judy, just hold on", I left him standing there gaping as I dashed down the concrete hall, the precious cargo in my arms feeling heavier and heavier with every step.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

I remember the smell as I walked into the sick room, we call it that, but it's more correctly a war casualties room, it smelt like cauterized flesh, and feces, no matter how hard we scrubbed it, it still withheld the scent, poor Judy had stay in there, she was the one that had to tend the wounded, but she did it brilliantly, she was the type of women that would make you glad that you were hurt, just so you could lie there and stare at her the whole time, she had waist length honey colored hair, that she pulled up into a bun, her waist was slim, and the rest of her was equally petit, she is maybe 4 years older than I am, but it's never stopped us being together, never a relationship, just good ol' tension relieving. She stood up as soon as I walked in,

"whata' we have here?" I placed Ella on the bed, she looked peaceful,

"Her name is Ella, I think its exhaustion, a slice of malnourishment, and infected wounds, I have no idea how she was even walking" I gestured to the gash on her forearm,

"she's got another on her thigh" Judy nodded, and quickly took of the Velcro knife holder Ella had strapped around her thigh so that she could get her pants of, the denim clung to the wound, as it had obviously started healing, and fused itself to the material, as Judy peeled it away Ella twinged and her eyes opened, she gasped as the jeans came away, taking a good amount of scab with it, causing the septic wound to start bleeding and oozing, I took her hand,

"Judy's gentle don't worry" I said, but after the cleaning, and about half way through the stitches she passed out again, and I was left holding a limp hand, Judy finished up quickly, it was easier when the subject didn't squirm,

"look, I'm gunna' take her and get her washed, and those jeans definitely need I clean, I'll put her in the bunks once I've done, look for her then" I nodded, it was private time, boys weren't allowed in the girls showers, I helped Judy carry Ella through the door, then it was her job, and I could finally get out of the putrid sick room.

The clean air washed over me and I inhaled it readily, I looked up the hall to where I knew Will would be standing, but I really couldn't be bothered with that conversation right now, as much as I loved my best friend, I knew that he would ask extremely inappropriate question, and was probably already dean set on getting into the new girls pants, Will is a ladies' man, but he always has been, he is two years older than me and we have been in this very sanctionition house together since we were both infants, his mother was a hunter to, Joanna harvelle, and if the gospel is correct, then she knew my father, so really even before we were born we knew each other. Growing up he always took care of me, cheered me up when I was upset, but with a face like his, who wouldn't be cheered up, he has bright red hair, and a smattering of freckles, he has an easy smile, but a stature that says 'don't mess with me' , slightly shorter than me, but infinitely more muscled, often in my life I have tried to become as muscled as him, but it just doesn't work, it's not that I'm not built, because I am, from what I have seen of my father I look a lot like him, same brown hair, same facial features, same green eyes, roughly the same height and shape, the only difference was that having lived under clouds for the majority of my life I am a lot paler, and thinner due to the fact that burger house are a nonexistent occurrence, and I live of broth and salted meat. The light above me flickered, if I was anywhere else I would be worried, lights flickering inexplicably is never good, but these ones flickered because the system was run of rechargeable batteries, I sometimes wonder what technology would be like now if the apocalypse hadn't happened, considering how fast developments had been happening before, but one thing is sure, humanity has really been put on pause, if we survive this it will be like a new beginning.

My thoughts had carried me to the vault, the room at the very bottom of the shelter, that held all the books and records, charms, supernatural supplies, guns, and other various weapons, I seated myself at one of the many desks that were scattered around the large circular room, it was only about 7 but I felt abnormally tired, going with the feeling I lay my head down against cold wood and started to drift towards blissful unconsciousness, the light above me started to flicker, I thought nothing of it until I felt a cold rush of air, and what was perhaps the sound of wings, my eyes flew open and I scoped the room, I knew there was someone here, but I couldn't see them, reaching to my right I groped for the knife I had seen before, one of the many we had that could kill demons, upon finding it I held it in front of my poised for attack, a deep stoic voice came from a dark corner,

"Are you really going to stab me koyle" from the shadows stepped a familiar figure, I should have known who it was from the sound of his voice, I had heard it many times before,

"castiel, what are you doing here" I sat back down, relaxing my grip on the knife and letting it fall to the table, throughout my childhood castiel had kept a close eye on me, visiting me every other week, always with information or things for me to learn,

"I have something for you" he answered, I looked puzzled, he had never had something for me though, he held out his hand, letting a golden pendent on a piece of leather fall down but still holding it by the knot so it stayed dangling in front of me,

"What is it?" I asked, maybe it was a protection charm, I couldn't see it very well from where I was sitting,

"it was your fathers, I thought it appropriate to give it to you" he walked forward and dropped it into my hand, on closer inspection I saw that it was in fact the same necklace that I had seen my father wear and all my visions of him, quietly I thanked him, out of habit, truth was at that moment I didn't really know what to say, less than a day ago dean Winchester had been wearing this, he had been fighting, and then died with it still wrapped around his neck, and all signs pointed towards me bearing the same fate, I looked up at castiel, who was watching me thoughtfully,

"cas, can I win this?" his brow furrowed as he considered my statement,

"nothing is set in stone koyle, but I feel that this has been your destiny for a long time, I do feel pity that it is you that has to bear it, but we must all bear our own fates, there is no stopping what will be" and with that he was gone, leaving nothing but meaningless words and a gust of wind, I looked down and the necklace, this was my destiny, just like my dad, I held it up and slid it over my head, it fell to my chest and I looked down at it thoughtfully, just like my dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

The sound of footsteps brought me from my stupor, I turned to see Judy walking down the dimly lit concrete staircase towards me, I wondered how long I had been standing there, sometimes my brain switches of, when I am so tired of thinking, at times when, if I'm honest, I just don't to think, but one look at her face told me she hadn't come to find me because she was worried, her cheek was streaked with blood, and her hand was shaking. I rushed to meet her at the bottom,

"Are you okay?" I urged, she nodded,

"I just came to tell you that the girl you brought in is in the bunks like you asked, I put her up the back, near your bed" I was puzzled, something must have happened,

"Judy, what's wrong" a tear dropped from her watery blue eyes,

"I lost one" oh now I understood, a patient, but Judy was a tuff women, I haven't seen her this upset in years, around here, as cold as it may be, death was a regular occurrence, it was everywhere, it was our life,

"One?" I needed more information,

"A little boy, koyle, he was barely 4 years old" at this she succumbed to tears, I saw her falling, about to drop to her knees, so I stepped forwards and wrapped her in my arms,

"it's okay, it's okay" I soothed, her sobs cut through the silence, it was unnerving to see her like this, but in some ways it gave me strength, it made me mad at the things that had caused, made me thirsty for revenge, in this world, many of us have lost all feelings in an effort to preserve our sanity, to some extent I guess that I follow this, but things like this truly get to me, and obviously Judy to,

"It wasn't your fault "I said as I steered her towards the seat, but before I could sit her down she put a hand on my chest stopping my progress,

"I don't need to sit" her voice was quiet but provocative, I could tell what she meant, my heart rate suddenly increased, the warmth of her body had now become omnipresent, whereas before I hadn't noticed it, she tilted her head up to mine, the breath that escaped through her lips tickled against my skin, I leant my head down pressing my mouth against hers, it was wet with tears, with that touch I felt her need, she pushed back against mine fiercely, her mouth parting, a moan escaped her lips, it was unbearable, I couldn't control myself, the animalistic side in me came out, completely primal, I pulled her close against my, her hands came around my neck, crushing my face against hers, I loosened her hair from the tight bun that held it and it flowed in golden curtains down her back, I gathered it up in my hands, it was like the war hadn't happened, she smelt like heaven, or maybe that wasn't a correct statement, considering the angels were the ones that let the apocalypse come in the first place. Nut I didn't have long to dwell on that thought as I felt her persistent hands pushing at my big grey over coat, I remembered how she had sewn up the arm of it when it had been ripped off, I released my hands from her hair to make this effort more effective, it fell from my shoulders and dropped to the floor, I paused and looked into her eyes, the ghost of smile flashed across her face but never quiet reached her lips. Next to go was my old green hoodie, stained and wrecked as it was I loved it, but it was true, you didn't throw away clothes, they are rare, and not easy to come upon, we have a supply room, where objects that have been scavenged are left, all our personal items come from there, after my hoodie was the discolored, long-sleeved white, v-neck polo, it was slightly more difficult to get off, I lifted up my arms and she pulled it over my head, the newly acquired necklace caught slightly, but came away easily, under that was a threadbare blue t-shirt, that looked like it would give way any minute, getting undressed is always a problem, the soldiers tend to wear all they own on their backs, last but not least was the grey wife beater singlet, which Judy pushed upwards with eagerness, finally exposing the bare flesh of my chest, she ducked her head and kissed along my collar bone, it was my turn now, a fierce desire built up in me, I had to get her clothes of, I didn't even notice when her hand rested upon the gross bruise that had appeared since my unfortunate motorbike accident.

Feverently I undid the useless belt that synched her in just beneath her breasts, I yanked it off and let it fall to the floor, there were no sounds in the air besides our breathing, heavy with desire, sliding my hands beneath her bloodstained, long-sleeved grey t-shirt, I lifted it over her head, she was a lot easier to undress then me, all that was left was her singlet, that appeared to have a built in bra, lingerie was even harder to come by, if you had it, you held on to it, but most people didn't bother, I know I didn't.

I sighed as her singlet came off, she was beautiful, her skin soft, the recent acquirement of a shower had worked wonders on everyone, as I explored the expanse of her skin, she lowered her hands to the belt that held up my tattered cargo pants, they pooled around my ankles in a pile of kaki colored material, her pants were tighter ,made of green corduroy, but with persistence they came off, I reached around her, still holding the embrace, and swept the table clear of everything it held, causing the items to clatter loudly to the floor. With my help Judy slid backwards onto the now empty table, and wrapped her legs around me. Roughly I thrust inside her, I realized to late that maybe I should be gentle, but he only sound that passed her lips was not one of pain, I buried my face in her neck, the pleasure was already at breaking point, I had to hold on, it was like this sometimes, especially when I'd been under a lot of strain, just the release was enough to bring man to breaking point.

I held out, like I said I would, and god was it worth it, I had one hand on the wall behind Judy's head for support and the other wrapped securely around her waist, I knew she was close, I could feel her muscles tighten around me, only a few more seconds, I could feel it in my toes, the tingling that slowly made its way to my stomach, I didn't know how much longer I could wait, then it happened, simultaneously, she drew a shuddering breath and her muscles squeezed hard, I finally cracked, and slumped forwards as my pleasure flowed through me and out into her. I held her tightly against me as her body shook involuntarily, It made a guy feel good when it was like this, I'd done my job, I'd given her this one moment of release, of true unbelievable happiness in the midst of all this darkness, I whispered her name quietly, and she answered by given another shiver of pleasure, I closed my eyes, just for now, I didn't have to think.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: **i put a list of songs that influenced this story on my profile, check em' out and tell me what you think, also feel free to tell me what songs come to mind when you read it, and as always if you review I will blow you a blueberry-muffin-with-crunchy-munchy-stuff-on-top kiss, even if you live in a different country, I bet you'll still get it, you'll just be walking along then be like, ohhhh blueberry-muffin-with-crunchy-munchy-stuff-on-top taste where did that come from, oh yeah rosie.

Above in my avatar is the sanctionition sigil, yes I drew it, if you're curious check it out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five

It must have been early morning when she woke me, my arm had been hanging over the edge of the bunk, when I felt a pressure on it, not just a pressure, someone was pulling my arm, I roused myself, fearing someone was hurt,

"whaizit" I slurred,

"I'm cold" came a small voice, it sounded cold to, and afraid, I opened my bleary eyes to see the vague outline of Ella my mystery girl,

"Doyawanmablanket" I just couldn't get my voice to work properly, but she seemed to understand me,

"no, I just need some body heat" to tired to object, and just wanting to get back to my precious few hours of sleep, I pushed myself forwards and over the side of the bed, I don't think she expected me to be so agile in my half asleep state and gasped slightly as I hit the ground noiselessly and crawled under the blanket first so my back was against the wall, already slipping back into unconsciousness and nice and warm since I was wearing all my clothes besides my jacket, I felt her climb in beside me, automatically my arm went around her and I fell asleep.

My dreams were plagued with terror, visions of faceless bodies, covered in blood or burnt till they were unrecognizable, the faces of my friends, always dead, the sound of gunfire played round my mind, ethereal flames licked my memory laughing at my feeble resistance, and as always the omnipotent presence of Lucifer, I shuddered into consciousness, my body was covered in sweet, I felt like I was in a straitjacket but it was always like this, I just had to keep my eyes open and breath, the fire would cool, and I would be able to breathe again, I think most people in our world suffered from night terrors, we'd just seen things, things that maybe by the light of day we can deny, or push to the backs of our minds, but at night, our minds are ridden defenseless, there is just nothing we can do to stop them. In the early days, when medication wasn't so hard to come by, the older people used to take sleeping pills to knock themselves completely, but this reckless wastage caused more problems than not, so that practice has been banned now.

After 15 or so minutes of lying there willing sleep to return I decided to put my mind to a more productive use, carefully I maneuvered myself over Ella, I watched her for a moment, making sure I hadn't woken her, when I was satisfied of my success I moved silently through the dark room and into the silent freezing corridors. I saw various sentries on my trip, but none of them saw me, I had a knack for keeping out of sight when I wanted, there really was no point to my secrecy, but I wanted to be alone, I needed to think, somewhere quiet, and by myself, I made it to my destination, the headquarters on the second floor, it was where I spent most of my day, but I felt that it need to go over some things. I plonked myself at the old wooden desks, it had obviously survived the fire because it was covered by something else, you may be wondering how I was saved, because like I said before, when the angels rained fire down upon the earth, my mother was at her trial. As soon as castiel realized my father would not succeed in stopping his brother from rising Lucifer, he rushed to me and took me away, I don't know where, but I was safe, not a scratch on me, which is more then I can say for my companions that are older than me, most of them bare scars from the fire, you may also be wondering why I won't say the anti-Christ's name, it's forbidden, along with the name of the whore of Babylon, I don't think that it's necessary, but there you go, there was a book a long time ago called harry potter, it was about a boy who was singled out at birth by a dark wizard, pure fiction of course, by now I think about it, it does sort of resemble my life in an odd ironic way, but that's not the point, the boy harry potter, had a mentor of sorts, his name was Dumbledore, and he said that fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself, in reference to the dark wizard who was after the boy, we still have a battered copy somewhere, probably in the dormitories, Judy likes to read to the little ones before they go to bed, to put '_good thoughts in their heads'_ she says, god that women was incredible. I looked down at the array of books in front of me, all record keeping, births and deaths, acquisitions and losses, I needed to record the death of this little boy, Thomas, and to list Ella, I had opened the book to complete this endeavor when almost invisible footsteps reached my ears, I looked up and there was a small tap on the door, I ran my hand through my hair wearily,

"come in" I called, all I had wanted was a minute by myself, but when I saw who it was that feeling inexplicably vanished, reflected against the dull glow of the wall light was the form of Ella, my mystery girl,

"Oh Ella, it's only you, come in, come in what's up" I asked genially,

"I got cold again, and I woke up, I saw you leaving so I followed" that was confusing, I'd been in here for ages

"What took you so long" she sat in the chair across from me,

"I wasn't sure whether to come in or not" I laughed,

"you're welcome anytime" I assured, in fact that wasn't true, my whole reason for coming here was so I could be alone, I have no idea why I told her it was fine, "incidentally, what's your last name, I need to write down that you've been here" she looked up from where she had staring at her toes as if they where deadly interesting,

"Its halligan" I nodded and wrote it neatly next to her first name, "and your date of birth?" I didn't look up from my book my hand poised to write her birthday and the adjoining box,

"3rd of march 2011" I scripted it in, my eye skipped to the box a few grids over, the box for date of death, my stomach turned and I felt sick, I didn't want to think of the beautiful stranger sitting in front of me as being dead, I would have to fill in the date just like I would Thomas's in a moment, quickly I threw in the next question,

"Parents names and their homo-oeconomicus status please" her brow furrowed in sweet confusion, wait what am I talking about, her brow furrowed in confusion, I corrected myself mentally,

"What does homo-oeconomicus status mean?" I nodded, I'd been asked this question many times, it was purely a sanctionition term,

"it's just if their alive or, well, the alternative" the pain was evident on her face, well no it wasn't really, but I could tell it was there, I can sometimes pick up things about people even when there hiding it, and her eyes stayed dry, she was tuff.

"father was frank, mother was Irene, both deceased" she talked about them coldly, her way of pulling away and not really having to except their deaths, just push them back with the countless others, I repeated it back quietly as I wrote it, a bad habit on my part,

"And your blood type" once again I didn't look up,

"ab-"she answered shortly, woah, I hadn't seen an ab- in avery long time, there's almost none, I finished writing that and skimmed up through the list, I couldn't see his name, I flipped back a page, still scanning,

"What are you doing now" she inquired,

"there was a little boy who died today, I have to record it" I said matter'o'facly, she let out a short oh, and fell silent, I found him on maybe the third or fourth page back, I think he must have been born here, I wrote I the date of death, august 12th 2031, I closed my book and turned my intention to Ella,

"So tell me? Why were you looking for us?".


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: **i put a list of songs that influenced this story on my profile them, check em' out and tell me what you think, also feel free to tell me what songs come to mind when you read it, and as always if you review I will blow you a blueberry-muffin-with-crunchy-munchy-stuff-on-top kiss, even if you live in a different country, I bet you'll still get it, you'll just be walking along then be like, ohhhh blueberry-muffin-with-crunchy-munchy-stuff-on-top taste where did that come from, oh yeah rosie.

Above in my avatar is the sanctionition sigil, yes I drew it, if you're curious check it out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five

It must have been early morning when she woke me, my arm had been hanging over the edge of the bunk, when I felt a pressure on it, not just a pressure, someone was pulling my arm, I roused myself, fearing someone was hurt,

"whaizit" I slurred,

"I'm cold" came a small voice, it sounded cold to, and afraid, I opened my bleary eyes to see the vague outline of Ella my mystery girl,

"Doyawanmablanket" I just couldn't get my voice to work properly, but she seemed to understand me,

"no, I just need some body heat" to tired to object, and just wanting to get back to my precious few hours of sleep, I pushed myself forwards and over the side of the bed, I don't think she expected me to be so agile in my half asleep state and gasped slightly as I hit the ground noiselessly and crawled under the blanket first so my back was against the wall, already slipping back into unconsciousness and nice and warm since I was wearing all my clothes besides my jacket, I felt her climb in beside me, automatically my arm went around her and I fell asleep.

My dreams were plagued with terror, visions of faceless bodies, covered in blood or burnt till they were unrecognizable, the faces of my friends, always dead, the sound of gunfire played round my mind, ethereal flames licked my memory laughing at my feeble resistance, and as always the omnipotent presence of Lucifer, I shuddered into consciousness, my body was covered in sweet, I felt like I was in a straitjacket but it was always like this, I just had to keep my eyes open and breath, the fire would cool, and I would be able to breathe again, I think most people in our world suffered from night terrors, we'd just seen things, things that maybe by the light of day we can deny, or push to the backs of our minds, but at night, our minds are ridden defenseless, there is just nothing we can do to stop them. In the early days, when medication wasn't so hard to come by, the older people used to take sleeping pills to knock themselves completely, but this reckless wastage caused more problems than not, so that practice has been banned now.

After 15 or so minutes of lying there willing sleep to return I decided to put my mind to a more productive use, carefully I maneuvered myself over Ella, I watched her for a moment, making sure I hadn't woken her, when I was satisfied of my success I moved silently through the dark room and into the silent freezing corridors. I saw various sentries on my trip, but none of them saw me, I had a knack for keeping out of sight when I wanted, there really was no point to my secrecy, but I wanted to be alone, I needed to think, somewhere quiet, and by myself, I made it to my destination, the headquarters on the second floor, it was where I spent most of my day, but I felt that it need to go over some things. I plonked myself at the old wooden desks, it had obviously survived the fire because it was covered by something else, you may be wondering how I was saved, because like I said before, when the angels rained fire down upon the earth, my mother was at her trial. As soon as castiel realized my father would not succeed in stopping his brother from rising Lucifer, he rushed to me and took me away, I don't know where, but I was safe, not a scratch on me, which is more then I can say for my companions that are older than me, most of them bare scars from the fire, you may also be wondering why I won't say the anti-Christ's name, it's forbidden, along with the name of the whore of Babylon, I don't think that it's necessary, but there you go, there was a book a long time ago called harry potter, it was about a boy who was singled out at birth by a dark wizard, pure fiction of course, by now I think about it, it does sort of resemble my life in an odd ironic way, but that's not the point, the boy harry potter, had a mentor of sorts, his name was Dumbledore, and he said that fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself, in reference to the dark wizard who was after the boy, we still have a battered copy somewhere, probably in the dormitories, Judy likes to read to the little ones before they go to bed, to put '_good thoughts in their heads'_ she says, god that women was incredible. I looked down at the array of books in front of me, all record keeping, births and deaths, acquisitions and losses, I needed to record the death of this little boy, Thomas, and to list Ella, I had opened the book to complete this endeavor when almost invisible footsteps reached my ears, I looked up and there was a small tap on the door, I ran my hand through my hair wearily,

"come in" I called, all I had wanted was a minute by myself, but when I saw who it was that feeling inexplicably vanished, reflected against the dull glow of the wall light was the form of Ella, my mystery girl,

"Oh Ella, it's only you, come in, come in what's up" I asked genially,

"I got cold again, and I woke up, I saw you leaving so I followed" that was confusing, I'd been in here for ages

"What took you so long" she sat in the chair across from me,

"I wasn't sure whether to come in or not" I laughed,

"you're welcome anytime" I assured, in fact that wasn't true, my whole reason for coming here was so I could be alone, I have no idea why I told her it was fine, "incidentally, what's your last name, I need to write down that you've been here" she looked up from where she had staring at her toes as if they where deadly interesting,

"Its halligan" I nodded and wrote it neatly next to her first name, "and your date of birth?" I didn't look up from my book my hand poised to write her birthday and the adjoining box,

"3rd of July 2011" I scripted it in, my eye skipped to the box a few grids over, the box for date of death, my stomach turned and I felt sick, I didn't want to think of the beautiful stranger sitting in front of me as being dead, I would have to fill in the date just like I would Thomas's in a moment, quickly I threw in the next question,

"Parents names and their homo-oeconomicus status please" her brow furrowed in sweet confusion, wait what am I talking about, her brow furrowed in confusion, I corrected myself mentally,

"What does homo-oeconomicus status mean?" I nodded, I'd been asked this question many times, it was purely a sanctionition term,

"it's just if their alive or, well, the alternative" the pain was evident on her face, well no it wasn't really, but I could tell it was there, I can sometimes pick up things about people even when there hiding it, and her eyes stayed dry, she was tuff.

"father was frank, mother was Irene, both deceased" she talked about them coldly, her way of pulling away and not really having to except their deaths, just push them back with the countless others, I repeated it back quietly as I wrote it, a bad habit on my part,

"And your blood type" once again I didn't look up,

"ab-"she answered shortly, woah, I hadn't seen an ab- in avery long time, there's almost none, I finished writing that and skimmed up through the list, I couldn't see his name, I flipped back a page, still scanning,

"What are you doing now" she inquired,

"there was a little boy who died today, I have to record it" I said matter'o'facly, she let out a short oh, and fell silent, I found him on maybe the third or fourth page back, I think he must have been born here, I wrote I the date of death, august 12th 2031, I closed my book and turned my intention to Ella,

"So tell me? Why were you looking for us?".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six

"it's a long story" she whispered, I glanced at the clock on the wall it was barely two, although we don't know the exact time, we do have a rough guesstimate judging by the sun, but it serves well enough, this particular was dirty and had a cracked face, it was the only clock in the whole house, but it still worked okay,

"I think we have time" she shifted slightly in her seat, as if getting ready for what was going to be a long spiel,

" my family lived in west Virginia" west Virginia that was awfully close to Maryland, where Lucifer had set up '_base camp_' if you want to call it, in an abandoned abbey in Illchester, I didn't know that anyone still lived out there, pretty much that whole eastern area was under demon rule,

"My dad died when I was four, in the raids" the raids, I had heard about raids, were parties of demons would go scope out area were population could still exist and wipe out anything they could find,

"my mother and I hid in the basement, but he stayed to fight, they tore him apart, I've never seen anything like it, after that I knew I had to protect myself, train myself, so I could prevent the same thing happening to my mum, I've fought my way through 27 raids since then" I made a whoa face but urged her to keep going, I honestly hadn't heard of anyone actually surviving a raid let alone 27,

"before my dad died sanctionition scouts from Kentucky had come looking for surviving humans, they wanted us to come with them, to the house in Frankfort, but my dad was stubborn, he was convinced that we would be fine, so we stayed, they left us a copy of the gospel, I have a feeling it's out dated, it still calls Sam and ruby Sam and ruby" I let out an involuntary gasp, as soon as it had left my lips I regretted it, she looked at me strangely for minute,

"If you want to get by here, I suggest you don't talk like that in public" I ran my hand through my hair again, there was so much she didn't know,

"I don't understand why it's been banned" I dug the memory from the many that were cramping my head,

"uh, I was made to understand that what they did was inexcusable, and since they're both dead there is no way that punishment could be doled out, so the names were banned, only the use of the anti-Christ and the whore of Babylon is now permitted, it just carries on from last generation, the anti-Christ in the book of revelations, an ancient book written by false prophets, calls the prince of tyre the antichrist and his consort is the whore of Babylon, she is stunningly beautiful it is said, and she can trick men into doing anything she wants, but underneath she's a hideous beast, you see the symmetry?" she nodded almost invisibly,

"But I heard people talking, aren't you the nephew of Sa- I mean the anti-Christ?" I knew this would come up,

"Yes I am, he's my father's brother"

"So you're koyle Winchester"

"Yes" where was she going with this?

"I was sent to find you" she was sent to find me, what does that mean,

"I'll get back to my story?" I nodded, curious now to hear more,

"I lived with my mother after that, she got sick when I was 13, it just went downhill from there, she always wanted to relocate, move to Kentucky, but she was never strong enough, then one day 7 weeks ago she called me to her, told me she had had a vision, that in her vision a man named castiel had told her that I had to go to Mississippi and find koyle Winchester, that he would need my help in the days to come, I didn't believe her at first, but the next day she was deathly ill, she told me that if I loved her I would do this, that it was gravely important, that afternoon she died, I buried the body in the back lot, packed the car and started driving, I drove for a long time, slept occasionally, but I couldn't really afford that kind of luxury, after my fourth week of driving I was finally intercepted, I escaped and the rest you know" I'm sure my face looked angry because she looked confused, but that's just how I look when I'm thinking hard. She was sent by castiel, there's no way her mother could of imagined that kind of detail, I could only conclude that she really had been sent by castiel, the bastard hadn't said anything to me, I could have gone out and found her, I paused, I had, I had gone scouting that day, by myself, even though everyone had told me it was dangerous and I was crazy, had that not been my will, I hated the thought that my actions were being controlled like a marionette and a manipulator,

"You were sent to find me" I echoed, she nodded, "did she give you any other information, like how you would help me" she looked thoughtful for a moment,

"no, like I said the next day she was gone" I sighed, I hated angels, they were more trouble then they're worth, all there bullshit riddles and rhymes, they never give anyone a straight answer, they were the pricks that started this whole war, they caused all the pain and destruction, they were all dicks, sometimes I was glad that they were losing, that they were finally getting a taste of their own medicine.

But I guess If I was being fair castiel had helped and he wasn't with the main garrison, he was like a lone warrior, but I hated riddles, why couldn't he just tell me what was going on!

But I guess he wanted me to figure this out myself, I was alone in the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

It was almost four when I insisted that she go back to her bunk, we had spent the time brain storming on why I would need her help, well I knew why, Lucifer, she was going to help me kill him, but how, how could this one lone girl possibly help me kill the devil.

I sent her of with the warning that showers were at eight, breakfast was at nine.

I spent the next almost 5 hours sitting at my desk trying to find a solution to the conundrum that is Ella, I even tried calling castiel to me but with no avail, so it was with a heavy mind that I made my way to the showers, the showers were actually a big room that had grates covering the entire floor, so the water that was used would drain away to me boiled and reused, there were hundreds of nozzles fixed into the roof, and no barriers between them, it was like once when I was patrolling I stumbled upon an abandoned jail, I think that's what gave Evan the idea. Honestly the first thing you noticed when you entered was not the copious amounts of genitalia, but the incredible amount of scars possessed by the occupants. Usually there was no distinction between each person, the desire to be clean was higher than the desire to look at each other, but today was different, it took me a minute to realize why, but by then I was staring to, Ella was showering in the middle of the room, there was just something about the way she held herself, completely confidant and clearly enjoying the hot water, trying not to stare at her so shamelessly I gathered myself together and walked to a free space, will was next to me on my left and on my right was a women named Charlene, will acknowledged me with a nod as I approached,

"Who's the new girl, that's the one you brought in yesterday right?" I confirmed his suspicions as I looked down at my leg, it had been twinging badly since my unfortunate bike accident yesterday, I saw that I had taken skin of, how I did that without ripping my pants was beyond me, I touched it gingerly with my finger, there didn't seem to be any dirt in the cut so I left it alone, it would heal by itself,

"She's alright man" I looked over at him and shrugged,

" yeah I guess, if you like that" he gave me a look that said '_your odd'_ but I just shook my head, I had better things to worry about then that girls looks, the main problem was why she was here, damn you castiel I mentally cursed.

I finished quickly in the shower avoiding the girl with the dark hair, whose presence kept inexplicably drawing my eyes to her, I grabbed my clothes from where they were sitting in the corner of the room and pulled them on over my wet body, we didn't have towels, and made my way down to the kitchen, I hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday and my stomach was aching with lack of food, I quickly grabbed a bowl of watery gruel and sat at one of the available seats and started scoffing down my food, I felt someone slip in beside I looked over to see Ella, she was looking at me curiously, but she didn't have any food,

"What's up?" I asked with a mouthful, she shook her head,

"nothing, just thinking" truth was I was thinking still my mind was trying to find the answer, it was working over time, but I still couldn't see why I would need her, just as I finished my bowl, will rushed over to me,

"koyle, we've got wind of a warehouse, full of weaponry and supplies" I frowned, we've scoured every inch of the city, or so we thought I guess, or It could be a trap, but either way I wanted to find out,

"Let's go" I said as I picked up my bowl and plunked it on the accumulating pile, Ella stood up beside,

"I wanna' come to" a shook my head violently, while will nodded excitedly,

"No! No way, you're still injured" she was crazy she should still be sleeping,

"you need me remember!" due to wills excessive pleading and ella's steely determination I caved, allowing her to come on the condition that she let us go first and in all situations did exactly what I said.


End file.
